November Rain
by Toylad
Summary: De repente, todos logramos escuchar un fuerte ruido, el cual provocó que todos los presentes huyeran del lugar, aterrados y siendo invadidos por la desesperación. Ahora todo era un caos (...). Y, mientras todos huían, yo tan solo buscaba a mi esposa. Lo que no sabía, es que al encontrarla sería de esa forma.


**Nota**** de autora:** I'm back, babes. Bueno, aquí les traje un fic inspirado en _**el video** _(quería que quedarara bien claro e.e) de November Rain de Guns N Roses. Además quería aclarar que si Dios quiere haré como "otra versión" de este fic, pero más bien inspirado en **_la letra._** Y tenía que hacer otra aclaración pero lo haré hasta el final para no hacerles spoilers por si acaso no han visto el video (aunque supongo que sí lo han hecho ._.). Como sea, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El video y la canción es de Guns N Roses. El fic sí es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**_November Rain_**

**_._**

_Brick's POV:_

Finalmente, luego del pasar de muchos años con tantos sueños, anhelos y esperanzas; luego de luchas y obstáculos por los cuales tuvimos que pasar; luego de momentos difíciles en los cuales creería que caería y no me volvería a levantar, allí estaba ella, caminando hacia el altar.

Había elegido, después de observar una gran cantidad de opciones, un hermoso vestido. Traía la espalda descubierta y era blanco por completo, exceptuando el enorme lazo rosado pastel que se hallaba al final de su espalda, un claro capricho de ella. Entre sus manos, traía un ramo de rosas rojas, sus flores preferidas. La parte del tórax era algo tallada y strapless, mientras que la parte de abajo era suelta y tan larga que Kuriko, su hermanita de ahora 14 años, debía llevar.

En cuanto a su cabello, se lo había recogido en una cola de cabello alta y se lo había rizado dejando dos mechones sueltos, uno de cada lado.

Entonces, por fin llegó al altar, permitiéndome el honor de quitar el largo velo de su hermoso rostro.

En sus ojos, pude notar una pizca de nerviosismo y temor, yo la conozco y esos rosados ojos me lo dicen todo. Tenía una base y se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, pero puedo asegurar con toda confianza que eso no era parte del maquillaje. Pude notar que se había aplicado un brillo labial rosado, probablemente de melocotón; por lo que supuse que pasaría mordisqueándose el labio inferior toda la ceremonia. Así era mi pequeña _dulce-maniaca. _

Me volteé para observar al padre, un señor muy conocido en Nueva Saltadilla por su servicio a la iglesia la mayor parte de su vida. El hombre comenzó a hablar y hablar, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién le pondría atención al padre teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa, la cual es el amor de tu vida y con la cual te vas a casar, justo a tu lado?

Y en ese instante, un recuerdo apareció en mi mente...

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en mi bar favorito, al cual asistía todo los fines de semana, dispuesto a tomar un poco y deshacerme de la preocupación, el estrés y los problemas._

_También se encontraban mis dos hermanos allí. En ese entonces ambos eran solteros, aunque Butch se estaba en la misma mesa que yo y Boomer estaba hablando con una chica rubia de ojos azules: Miyako, su actual novia. Incluso, Momoko estaba conmigo. A pesar de que no gustaba mucho tomar, iba a veces conmigo a fumar. _

_Entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Sonreí. Me acerqué un poco a ella y le recordé lo mucho que la amaba, cosa que no hacía constantemente. Ella me miró con dulzura y me besó. Y, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho antes muchísimas otras veces, esa vez había sido especial._

_Fin del Flashback._

Logré escuchar que el padre mencionó algo sobre los anillos, así que discretamente me volteé para ver a Butch, el cual por estar fumando ni cuenta se había dado. Al escuchar la tos fingida de varias personas por ahí, le llegó la iluminación divina y recordó los anillos. Empezó a buscar en su mal aplanchada, sucia e indecente cosa que se hace llamar camisa, desesperado por encontrar los anillos. Mas la tranquilidad lo envolvió cuando Boomer, con una risilla le entregó los anillos, los cuales él había estado cuidando ya que sabía que probablemente pasaría algo así. Él conoce al verdecito. Y entonces, sin el menor hilo de delicadeza, mi hermano, algo sonrojado por "la vergüenza de tener que llevarle los anillos a su hermano mayor y su noviecita", tan solo lanzó los anillos a la biblia del padre, provocando que este le sonriera ampliamente, divertido por la escena.

El padre me extendió uno de los anillos a mí y otro a Momoko. Tomé el mío y lo coloqué en su dedo, para que luego hiciera lo mismo en el mío.

_"Puede besar a la novia" _mencionó el padre, observándonos con dulzura. Y entonces, la besé. no hubo necesidad de decir nada, porque ese beso lo decía todo.

Noté que apenas nos besamos, mi hermano se volteó a ver un momento a Kaoru, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado por muchísimo tiempo, mas no se había atrevido a decírselo. Un gran error, puesto que Kaoru, cansada de esperar, comenzó una relación con un tal Gustav Maller, el cual se rumoraba que la trataba como si de un simple objeto se tratase. Triste historia. Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que mi mejor amiga dejase que la tratasen de esa forma. Supongo que todo fue por el interés de la familia de mi amiga de ojos esmeralda, ya que desde que su padre dejó de pelear tuvieron serios problemas económicos.

De reojo, me fijé en cuando mi hermano desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza, emitió un suspiro, se despidió de Boomer y salió de la iglesia. Me dolió, siendo honesto, pero no insistiría más. Desde un principio le dije que se le declarara. Él fue el que tomó la mala decisión.

Fue ahora ella la que, justo cuando él iba a salir de la iglesia, lo miró. Emitió un suspiro algo melancólico y volvió a ver a Gustav, el cual tan solo la observó un instante con frialdad y desvió la mirada. Creo que ella murmuró algo como _"hijo de puta". _Nada raro en ella.

Finalmente, tomé del brazo de Momoko y salimos corriendo a la salida de la iglesia, en donde muchas personas nos esperaban. Algunos tomaban fotografías, otros nos gritaban que _ojalá fuéramos muy felices _y la mayoría nos lanzaba pétalos de rosas.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el auto, sin darle mucha importancia al vestido, al asiento de atrás. En cambio, con cuidado de no causarle ningún daño a mi traje, yo entré al auto al asiento del conductor. Volví a verla un momento sonriendo, tan alegre que no lograba disimularlo, mas ella solo me miró, algo melancólica a mi parecer, y desvió la mirada.

* * *

Un rato después, ya estábamos en la fiesta.

Yo traía un traje rojo con corbata negra -irónico, ¿cierto?- y ella un vestido corto y con vuelos, completamente negro.

Juntos, partimos el primer pedazo del enorme pastel, para entonces ser fotografiados por la mayor parte de personas del lugar, siendo recibidos por muchos aplausos de nuestros amigos. Inclusive de Butch, aunque el muy aprovechado se robó el primer pedazo de pastel y huyó como si no hubiese un mañana mientras los demás lo observábamos, perplejos. Mas terminamos encogiéndonos de hombros y continuando con la celebración. después de todo, ya sabíamos cómo era mi hermano.

Los señores y las señoras mayores bailaban juntos esas viejas canciones que a ellos tanto les gustan; los niños pequeños reían, jugaban e inclusive bailaban juntos; los adolescentes veían al pastel con cara de depredador hambriento a punto de cazar a su presa -y a las pobres damas de honor-; mientras que las demás personas conversábamos algunos temas triviales y sin mucha importancia.

De un momento a otro, Momoko finalmente habló, ya que llevaba un notable rato en silencio, por completo distraída, tan solo mirando hacia el cielo o el suelo y emitiendo un suspiro de vez en cuando. Mencionó que tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia y, sin recibir respuesta alguna, se marchó.

La seguí por unos instantes con la mirada, mas decidí no tomarle mucha importancia, así que me encogí de hombros y me reintegré a la charla.

En fin, todo iba a la perfección; según como había sido planeado muchísimo tiempo atrás, exceptuando el hecho de que Momoko aún no regresaba y de que estaba comenzando a llover.

De repente, todos logramos escuchar un fuerte ruido, el cual provocó que todos los presentes huyeran del lugar, aterrados y siendo invadidos por la desesperación.

Ahora todo era un caos.

Algunas personas se escondían debajo de las mesas, acurrucándose con los blancos manteles en el frío suelo; otros a punta de empujones lograban huir; los niños gritaban y lloraban mientras corrían en círculos y hasta Dai, el hermano mayor de Kaoru, terminó saltando sobre el pastel por lo desesperado que se hallaba.

Y, mientras todos huían, yo tan solo buscaba a mi esposa. Lo que no sabía, es que al encontrarla sería de _esa forma._

* * *

Ahora, en lugar de poner atención al padre por estar viendo a mi prometida, no lo hacía por rogarle al cielo que me ayudara en esos instantes. Porque, aunque muchos dirían lo mucho que lo lamentaban, sé que nadie lo hacía como yo. Perder al amor de tu vida así de simple no es fácil.

Y ahí, en ese ataúd de madera, el cual se encontraba cubierto de hermosas flores, estaba ella. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, así como siempre lo estarían. Le habían puesto el vestido de su boda, con el que ella había siempre soñado. La mitad de su rostro estaba siendo reflejada por un espejo y se veía oscura, ocultando la verdad. Y aún así, se veía hermosa, lo que en cierta forma me dolía, ya que sería la última vez que la viera de esa forma.

Finalmente, el hombre terminó su charla, así que unos amigos míos y de Momo, levantaron el ataúd, para entonces dirigirnos al cementerio, el último lugar en donde la vería.

Miyako lloraba desconsoladamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Boomer, el cual se notaba que estaba a punto de hacerle "coros" a su novia. Kaoru se abrazaba a sí misma, observando el ataúd como en estado de shock: sin parpadear, sin respirar, sin moverse, sin nada. Y Butch, él fumaba un cigarrillo y se frotaba las sienes, evitando por completo dirigir la mirada hacia el ataúd de su mejor amiga. Y yo apretaba mis puños con fuerza, haciendo el mayor intento por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Y justo cuando el padre iba a terminar de hablar, de nuevo comenzó a llover. Otra de esas frías lluvias de noviembre. Al finalizar, todos huyeron despavoridos de allí, menos yo, que me quedé contemplando el ataúd bajo la lluvia; sufriendo en silencio, solo susurrándole a ella lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaría.

Me puse de cuclillas y lancé un ramo de rosas rojas, idéntico al que ella llevaba elm día de nuestra boda, observando cómo la lluvia las desteñía, mientras yo solo miraba al cielo y dejaba que el agua corriera por mi rostro, resignado y con el corazón roto.

~.~.~

Entonces, me despierto. Siento el corazón acelerado, mi rostro bañado en sudor y mi respiración agitada. Paso una mano por mi cabello y suspiro, agarrándome la cabeza.

No lo entiendo.

Todas las noches tengo la misma pesadilla, pero... ¿Por qué me duele tanto la muerte de alguien que _nunca conocí?_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:** Seh, yo y mis trágicos fics. ¡Pero así es el video! ¡No me juzguen! *sale corriendo señalándolos*

**Nota de autora #3:** ¿Alguien sabe de qué murió Momoko? (O la chica del video xD) Sé que son varias teorías, pero si alguien sabe cuál es en la que se basa por "Without You" (que de hecho traté de hacer una historia basada en esa historia pero como que no funcionó. LOL) escríbalo en un review y le dedico la otra versión :'D

Aproveche la oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca, señora. La primera oferta que... Esperen, ¿qué? Ah, como sea.

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
